


Communication Is Key

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Communication, First Time, Fix-It, Insecurity, M/M, Missing Scene, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Alec-Alexander, wait,” Magnus said against Alec's lips as the younger man continued to kiss him. “Hold on a second.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cause it felt like there was a scene missing and my heart couldn't handle that on top of all the anti Alec posts I've been seeing so I wrote this little fix it to help myself.

“Alec-Alexander, wait,” Magnus said against Alec's lips as the younger man continued to kiss him. “Hold on a second.”

Letting his hands drop from where they gripped Magnus' shoulders, Alec took an immediate step back.

“Sorry, sorry.” Alec apologized, his head hung in shame as he attempted to regain his senses. He'd known before he even stepped through the door of the loft that he was somehow going to mess this up.

“Darling, no. Nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus said with a smile. “I just think we should discuss this a little more before we move forward, that's all.”

“I-I, I didn't mean to, to just jump you like that.” Alec said, ashamed of himself. “Fuck, Magnus, I'm sorry.”

Magnus stepped forward and pulled Alec into his arms. Taking the younger man's face in his hands, Magnus made sure he had Alec's full attention.

“Its fine. I actually quite liked you jumping me,” Magnus said with a teasing grin. “I just need to know you're doing this for the right reasons. I need to know you want this. _Me_. That this isn't you thinking you have to do this in an attempt to live up to the long dead memories of my past.”

“Magnus,” Alec said a little breathlessly. “I want you. So much. Its, its overwhelming and I have no idea what I'm actually doing but I just. I want you. I don't know how else to say it.” He admitted.

“That's what I needed to hear, darling. That's all. This is a big step and I know its frightening, it being your first time. I'm just concerned for you.” Magnus said gently.

“How'd you know?” Alec asked, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

“I was your first kiss, darling.” Magnus smiled. “It was sort of a given after learning that.”

“And, and that's not a turn off for you?” Alec found himself asking.

“Not in the slightest.” Magnus admitted easily.

“Okay. But. I'm still sorry, for all that.” Alec said with a wave of his hand. “I didn't even stop to see if it was okay with you and-”

“Alexander.” Magnus said, stopping him. “Let me assure you that had I, at any time, wanted to stop what you were doing, a simple snap of my fingers would have stopped everything. I am not some damsel in distress. I'm very good at taking care of myself.”

“Still.” Alec muttered, his eyes downcast.

With a sigh, Magnus snapped his fingers, slamming the door shut behind them.

“If you're ready for this, Alexander, and if you're doing this because its what you want, then my dear shadowhunter, I am all yours.” With another snap, Magnus banished his shirt. “Just say the word and I can rid us both of all these pesky clothes.”

Alec stood motionless, his eyes unblinking as he took in Magnus standing before him. So ready, so willing. It wasn't anything Alec had ever dreamed he could have and yet here he was. With this gorgeous man offering himself up to Alec. It almost felt like a dream. Alec was sure he'd never done anything in his short life to deserve this man but he was damn sure he'd do anything within his power to keep him.

“Is there a certain word I need to give or will anything do?” Alec asked with a half grin and Magnus laughed, bright and loud. With a snap of his fingers he rid them both of their offending clothes and smirked.

“My dear Nephilim, anything will do.”

Alec smirked.

“Fatty tuna.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
